The Administrative Core provides a cohesive administrative structure for scientists, the Business Administrator and consultants on the Program Project. Specifically, the Administrative Core devotes 10% effort on behalf of the Program Director and Core Leader, Dr. Maria Nagel, and 20% effort on behalf of the Business Administrator, Kathy Illian, to: (1) coordinate administrative activity of all Program Project personnel; (2) arrange and schedule weekly meetings of Program Project investigators and quarterly meetings with internal consultants; (3) arrange bi-monthly phone meetings and bi-annual conference meetings with PIs of the subcontracts and respective project leaders; (4) provide yearly support for 3 external consultants, who visit Denver to critique all aspects of the Program Project; (5) monitor all grant expenditures and provide monthly financial statements to investigators; (6) order all material necessary for scientific research; (7) facilitate joint dissemination of studies in publications and presentations; and (8) ensure compliance with NIH guidelines.